Memories Of Love
by Hottieluvr
Summary: Abel is 19 and just got patched in. Jax is still the president and Thomas has a couple more years before he too can become a Son. Abel meets someone that reminds him of Tara and it brings all the memories he somehow suppressed where he heard Gemma admit that she was the one who killed his mom. Will he tell Jax, will he deal out punishment on his own or will he let it all go.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but the idea in this story.

1.

Jax watched as his son was finally patched in to the club. He was proud that he had made some kind of peace for them. He just wished that Tara had lived to see this day. He thought back to that time after Tara had died and how he had tried so hard to get revenge for what happened to her. He had thought that when he had Lin taken out he would finally be at peace but it didn't work that way. He remembered how Unser had told him things about how it didn't look like a hit, how it looked more personal. He couldn't shake those words. Unser went to his grave though without further explaining himself. It was ironic that the cancer didn't kill him but how a fall at his home did. He was still confused why Juice had been by to visit Unser and found him. He shook off his thoughts and looked over at Thomas. He could see the anticipation in his eyes for the kutte that his older brother was wearing. It would be a couple more years. Jax was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Thomas wanted a part of this. He had felt like he was disappointing Tara by that. But he also knew that Tara would be happier about the club being legal.

Jax couldn't believe it had been so many years since the last time he was able to make love to his wife, for him he could remember it as if it had just happened. He had never found another to love like he did his Tara. Yeah, he got his dick wet occasionally but he stayed away from the croweaters and sweet butts. It made him remember what he had done to Tara shortly before she was killed. He occasionally met someone that he could forget himself for the night and that was satisfactory to him. He had watched as his mother had gotten older but she tried so hard to not let it show. She still took care of the club although losing Bobby really took a toll on her. He remembered how there for a long while Abel had wanted nothing to do with his mother and he seen how it had hurt her. But eventually he grew out of that. Again he turned to watch Abel as he was being patted on the back and taunted as they do all the new brothers. He was proud that Abel had handled the prospect period so well. He never complained and always did as he was told. He knew now though he needed to sit his son down and explain some things to him. He would wait though. Let his son have some fun for now.

"So how da ya feel?" Chibs asked his president's son.

"I'm great Chibs, I can't believe this day is finally here. Thank you so much for sponsoring me."

"Aye, it woulda been someone."

"Yeah, but it was you and with you being my dad's vice president it means so much more."

"Ya welcome." Chibs said patting Abel on his back as he walked away.

"So you going to get a beer?" Juice asked walking up to him.

There was something about Juice that always made him feel uncomfortable he just didn't know what it was. He nodded his head and walked over to the bar.

"Hit me up prospect." he said.

The beer was placed in front of him. He picked it up and as he was bringing it to his lips he looked around the clubhouse and was still amazed that he was actually here. This is something he has always dreamed of. The only thing missing for him was his mom. He knew that Tara hadn't been his biological mom. Wendy had made sure to tell him that as soon as Tara had been killed. But he knew his mom to be Tara and he loved and missed her so much. Looking across the room he noticed someone come into the clubhouse. It was like seeing a ghost. He slowly walked towards her.

As he got closer he realized it wasn't Tara but she had looked so much like his mom.

"Hey darling, how can I help you?" he asked the girl.

"Um.. yeah, I'm sorry I didn't know it was a party. My car broke down and I seen there were people here at the garage so I was hoping I could have someone tow my car."

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I walked. It's a couple blocks from here."

"Come and sit down, you should rest. I will get the tow truck. Give me your keys and tell me about where you left it."

"I don't want to take you away from the party." she said.

"It's okay darling. It will be here when I get back."

"Okay." she said as she told him where here car was.

"Where you going son?" Jax asked.

"Uh.. well a girl came in and her car is broke down. She thought the garage was open since there were people here. She walked two blocks so I told her I'd go get it."  
>"You giving up celebrating your time to get a car?"<p>

"I'll be back. You know the party will still be going on." Abel said smiling.

"She's real pretty dad." Thomas walked up to them saying.

"Oh yeah?" Jax said smiling.

"Yeah." Thomas said smiling.

"Shut up short stuff." Abel said to his brother smiling.

He looked up at his dad and he nodded then walked to the tow truck.

Jax watched his son and he turned to go into the clubhouse. He didn't want this girl to be confused with a croweater or sweetbutt to his brothers. He knew who it was as soon as he walked in. He had to hand it to Abel he had good taste. He reminded her of his Tara and he gave her a wistful look. She had long dark hair and when she looked around he seen a smile on her face that reminded him so much of the smile Tara had the first time he ever seen her walking down the hallway in high school. He knew now why Abel was wanting to impress this girl. He walked over to her.

"Hey hon, are you the girl waiting for her car to be towed?"

"Um.. yes," she said as she turned around to the voice. "Um.. I didn't catch the guys name but he went to get my car."

"His name is Abel Teller. I'm Jax Teller his father."

"Oh yeah, I can see the resemblance. I mean it's like looking at a younger you." she said then realizing what she said she started apologizing. "Not that you look old or anything. I'm sorry." Jax chuckled at her.

"Why don't you come with me. It's going to get a little wild in here soon. I don't think you want to be in here for that."

"Okay." she said blushing as she turned and seen a guy with a leather vest on sucking on a woman's nipple in front of everyone.

Jax chuckled once again and led her out the clubhouse door. He walked her over to the office.

"Mom, can you help this girl. Abel went to get her car towed."

Gemma looked up at Jax in question.

"She walked here from a couple of blocks where her car broke down."

Gemma made a face at Jax and he gave her one back letting her know to be nice.

"So what's your name sugar?" Gemma asked.

"Um.. it's Sara,"

"Sara, I'm Gemma."Gemma said to her then she told the girl to sit and that Abel would be back soon.

"Thank you." she looked up at Jax and said and he nodded at her and left to go out to meet his son when he came back.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Abel pulled in with the little mustang that he was towing. He seen his dad waiting on him and heard the music coming from the clubhouse. He got out and unhooked the car and then locked everything up.

He walked over to his dad.

"I checked it when I got there. I think her engine froze up. I couldn't get anything to turn on. I'll look at it in the morning."

"She's in the office with mom if you want to tell her."  
>"She's in with grandma? How could you leave her in there like that?" he asked slightly panicked.<p>

"Woah, what's going on?"

Abel didn't know why he panicked like that. He just knew it didn't sit well with him knowing that his grandmother was with this girl alone.

"Nothing." Abel said.

"Well, she seems real nice. I have to say she reminds me of Tara." Jax said smiling at his son.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I don't even know her name." Abel said.

"It's Sara. I also told her your name." Jax said.

"Thanks I better get in there." he said starting to walk towards the office.

"Son, one minute please."  
>Abel turned to his father.<p>

"I want you to be careful okay?"  
>"Why do you say that?"<p>

"No particular reason. I just want you to take your time with everything you choose okay?" Jax said.

"Okay, I will." Abel said as he walked off. The closer he got to the office he felt more nervous. He didn't know if it was apprehension or excitement but whatever it was he knew he wanted to talk to this girl. He opened the door and he seen her sitting there on the little couch with her hands on her knees looking a little frustrated.

"Hey." he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. It made his heart jump. She looked so beautiful with her face lit up in a smile.

"Hey." she said softly.

"If you want to come with me I will take you to where you need to go." he said.

"Why are you taking her?" Gemma asked

"Maybe because I want to." Abel said a little sarcastic to his grandmother. Again he wondered why he felt this way to Gemma.

He turned to Sara and led her outside.

"So did you get a chance to look at it?"

"Yeah, but I need to look further tomorrow. I can take you where you need to go now and let you know when I know what's wrong."

"Okay. Um.. I don't live far from here. I can show you." she said as he led her to his bike.

"Uh.. um.. I haven't ever ridden on a bike before." she said nervously.

He smiled trying to put her at ease. "It's okay, I'll be extra careful. " he said handing her his helmet.

She took a deep breath and decided maybe it would be alright. He buckled the helmet for her and told her to hang on to him tight. She nodded her head and helped her on behind him. She tentatively placed her hands on his hip and he grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist.

"If I have to make a turn just squeeze the side of my waist that I turn okay?"

"Okay." she said. She felt the bike roar and she shivered at the excitement it gave her. Feeling her hands wrapped around his waist she could feel the muscle in his abs tight and hard. She told herself to keep her hands still.

He took off and she got goose bumps on how the ride made her feel.

Abel loved the way she felt with her arms wrapped around him. She smelled good too. For him it was worth leaving the party just to spend a few minutes with her. He made the turns when she squeezed and then he felt her squeeze tight to turn into a driveway. Abel parked the bike and then helped her off. When he turned around he noticed the house they were at.

"You live here?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew the person who use to own this house."  
>"You did? How long ago?"<p>

"It's been about fifteen years."

"Oh you must have known my cousin Tara." she said.

Abel's head jerked up. "Your cousin?"

"Yeah, her mom's sister is my grandmother. They didn't want me to move here because of what happened, but I wanted to get away and this place was perfect."

Abel got real quiet. Emotions were running rampant through him. He had never actually been in this home because Tara lived with them in their house. But meeting this girl and now knowing she was related to his mom shook him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, um.. Tara was my mom. I mean she wasn't biologically but she was the one who raised me."  
>"Oh, well I guess you were lucky to have known her. I have heard so many awesome things about her."<p>

"It's just strange that we didn't even know she had other family."  
>"Yeah, from what I understand was when her mom married her dad the family disowned them. But my grandma told me stories of them. I guess Tara's mom still talked to her sister up until she died."<p>

"I don't know what to say." Abel said.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories." she said.

"Oh they aren't bad memories. I loved my mom." he said and realized he needed to leave before he made a fool of himself by crying. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure." She said, she started to turn away and then turned back. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you for helping me tonight." she whispered.

"No problem." he said and turned quickly to get on his bike.

She watched him leave and sighed. She hoped she got to know this man better. He was really hot but he looked like he needed someone to talk to. She wanted to be the one he did.

Abel rode back to the clubhouse and went in and got a beer. He didn't even realize that he was deep in thought. He felt someone bump into him and he jerked. Beer slopped all over him and his new kutte. He turned and yelled at the person who bumped in to him. "What the fuck?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." he heard his grandmother yell back.

For some reason those words played repeat in his head. Not even realizing it his dad came over to find out what the problem was. The only thing Abel was aware of was those words, it was an accident. He slapped the bottle on the bar and stormed out.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked his mom.

"I don't know. I accidentally bumped into him and he turned and yelled. I don't think he even knew who it was he was yelling at."

"I'll talk to him." Jax said going after his son. When he didn't see him or his bike at the clubhouse anymore he got Thomas and went home looking for him there.

Abel had stormed into his room and turned his music up loud. He had to think and that helped him. He sat down on his bed and placed his head between his hands. Memories started storming through him and he began to shake. Surely what he was remembering didn't really happen he thought, but deep down he knew it was true. Now he needed to figure out what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Jax told Thomas to hit the sack and then he walked towards the loud music. He knocked but knew Abel wouldn't be able to hear it. So he opened the door.

"Hey." he said but Abel still didn't hear. He watched his son for a moment and knew something was going on in his head. He walked closer and touched his son's shoulder. Abel jerked back immediately.

"What the hell?" he said as he turned his music off.

"I was trying to call you by name but you didn't hear me. I want to know what the fuck happened at the clubhouse."

"Nothing." Abel said. He wasn't ready to say anything yet.

"You yelled at your grandmother. Why?"

"I didn't know it was her."

"Abel what's gotten into you. You meet a girl and then what you are no longer you?"

"She's related to Tara." Abel managed to say softly.

"What?" Jax asked just as softly.

"She lives in Tara's old home. I found out when I took her home. She told me she was the granddaughter of Tara's mom's sister."

"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah dad. That's what she said. She didn't even know who I was. She said she had heard a lot of stories about Tara but that was up until Tara's mom died. They knew that Tara had died and Sara's family didn't want her to move here after what happened but Sara said she needed to get away from the city."<p>

Jax managed to sit down on the bed next to Abel.

"Well now we know why she looks so much like her." Jax was finally able to say.

"Yeah, she's beautiful just like mom was."

"Your mom was very beautiful." Jax said with a smile. "She would be proud of you."

Abel stayed silent.

"So did she say if she moved here permanently or just visiting?"

"She didn't say. But I kind of hope it's permanently." Abel said with a smile.

Jax got worried. He didn't want his son to get hurt.

"Just be careful bud."

"I know dad. I would just like to get to know her."

Jax patted his son's shoulder and then left the room.

Once Jax was in his own room he couldn't help but relive his own memories of his beautiful Tara. He remembered the first day he saw her. The first day she smiled at him. Their first kiss. Tears started pooling in his eyes and he tried to shake them off. He tried his best to get to sleep but it was like something was telling him that there was still some unfinished business with Tara. He tossed and turned most of the night. When he got up he went to get the boys up but realized that Abel was already gone.

"Dad? You look like shit."

"Well thank you Thomas." he said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jax looked at his youngest son. He was so much like his Tara that it pained him sometimes. He hated that Thomas didn't remember his mother. He was so young when she was killed. He tried to make sure he knew all about her though.

"I was just thinking about your mother."

"Oh." Thomas said as if he didn't like the thought.

"Why do you say it like that Thomas? Your mother was the love of my life and she loved you boys so much."

"Well I heard that she only wanted to get me and Abel away from Charming and you."

"Where did you hear that from?" Jax asked angrily.

Thomas knew he couldn't say who so he tried to get out of it.

"I don't remember, I just remember hearing that she was divorcing you when she died and that she wanted to take us away."

"Thomas, your mother wanted you and Abel safe. She was trying to protect you two. We had worked everything out. Mom wasn't going to divorce me."

"Okay." Thomas said and got up to get dressed.

Jax watched his son walk away and it bothered him how nonchalant Thomas was about Tara.

Once Jax was at the garage he went in to see his mother.

"Hey ma. I need to talk to you." Jax said to her as he sat down.

"This sounds important." she said teasing him.

"It is. I talked to Abel last night. I don't even think he knows what is going on. He did talk some about that girl he met last night."  
>"You need to take him in hand now baby, she is not the one for him."<br>"How do you know? She might be perfect for him."  
>"Jackson Teller, she is too soft. She reminds me of someone and I haven't figured out who yet, but I just know she isn't the one for our boy."<p>

Jax looked at his mother. "Tara."  
>"Who?"<br>"Tara mom, you know my wife. The mother of Abel and Thomas."

"I know who she was Jax." Gemma said.

"She is related to Tara. That's who she reminds you of. She looks a lot like her." Jax said.

Gemma didn't like this information she just hoped that the girl didn't go snooping. She had to devise some ways to make sure the girl didn't stay in town or anywhere close to her grandsons.

"I guess. So how do you know all of this?"

"Abel took her home last night. She lives in Tara's old house."

"Oh." Gemma said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Thomas though. He told me that someone told him about what Tara was doing before she got killed."  
>"What she was doing?"<br>"You know mom, when she made the plan to divorce me to protect the boys."  
>"We could have protected the boys just fine here and we did."<p>

"Yeah, but whoever told Thomas this they left out the part where Tara and I had worked everything out before she died."

"It's not a big deal Jax."

"It is a big deal. I don't want him to think about Tara in a bad light. She loved those boys more than anything." he said angrily.

"Okay fine. You want me to talk to him?"  
>"No, I wanted an opinion on it."<br>"Let it go for now. Just keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want him getting angry at her for me being angry at his sarcasm."

Jax stood up and left the office. Gemma lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out thinking on how she was going to handle all of this.

She looked up through the window of the office and seen that girl talking to Abel. She seen the way Abel was looking at her and Gemma knew she needed to put a stop to it.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

It took about a week for Abel to finish up with Sara's car. There was a lot of minor things he wanted to make sure was taken care of before he gave her back the car. He also liked that he had a reason to see her. But it was finally done so he decided to call her and see if she was at home.

"Hello." she answered in her soft voice. He loved listening to it.

"Hi. Um.. I was wondering if you were going to be home today, I have your car ready and I can bring it to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Okay, well yeah, I'll be here all day." she said.

"I'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone and smiling he went to the office to get her paperwork.

"Hey, what do you need baby?" Gemma asked.

"I need to get Sara's paperwork."  
>"Is she here?"<p>

"No, I'm going to take it to her."

"Abel." she started to say.

"I'm taking it to her." he said determinedly.

"Fine, here it is." she said letting him know she wasn't happy with his decision. Before he left the office though Jax came in.

"Son, I need you to go with Chibs on a run today."

"Now?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, get your pack."

"I was on my way to take Sara her car."

Jax knew Abel really liked this girl.

"I'll take it to her for you okay?" Jax said with a smile.

"You don't need to do that Jax, I can take it to her." Gemma said.

"NO." Abel blurted out.

Jax and Gemma looked at Abel and didn't know what was going on.

"I would rather dad do it." Abel said after calming down.

"Fine son, I'll do it." Jax said now worrying about his oldest son.

Once Abel knew that Jax was going to take it he went and got his pack. Sitting on his bike waiting on Chibs he couldn't help but wish he could see Sara. He watched as his dad came out of the office with Gemma following him. He knew Gemma was trying to get his dad to let her take the car. But he was glad that Jax knew how much he wanted Jax to do it. He sat there with relief when he watched his dad pull out of the garage and headed out. He looked over and seen his grandmother watching him. It gave him a chill.

Jax took a deep breath when he parked the car in the drive. He needed to block the memories for the moment. He walked up and knocked on the door. He could hear her walking to the door.

"Hi, uh.. where's Abel?" she asked.

"He had to do some club business and he asked if I could bring it to you."

"Oh thank you. I appreciate it. I told him I could come get it though."

"It's quite alright hon."Jax looked at her and decided he needed to have a talk with her.

"Can I come in for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, come in." she said holding the door open for him.

She watched him as he took a deep breath and walked into the house.

"Lot's of memories for you I bet." she said softly.

"Yeah. I spent a lot of time here with Tara before she finally moved in with me." he said looking around. "Nothing has changed." he said.

"Except for her not being here. Abel told me how much you loved her."

"Yeah, I did, I still do. She was my heart." he said trying to suck in air so he could fight the moisture trying to break free. "I wanted to talk to you about Abel."

"Abel? What about?"

"Well I don't know if you know how fond he has become of you."  
>"It's mutual Mr. Teller."<br>"Jax please." he said smiling.

"Jax, I like Abel too." she said.

"I just want you two to be careful." he said.

"I know."  
>"Has he told you anything about the club and about Tara?"<p>

"Some. He loves to talk about his mom." she said smiling.

"Yeah, he really loved her."

She didn't know if she should but she decided to tell him about some letters she found.

"Mr. Teller, Jax I uh.. I came across some things of Tara's and I think though they belong to you."

"What kind of things?"

"Some letters. Actually they are copies. They aren't addressed to either you or Tara but there is another letter that Tara wrote that was with them."  
>"Can I see them?"<br>"Yeah, let me go get them." she said as she went to the back room. Coming back out she handed them over to Jax.

"I know what these letters are. I've read them."  
>"All of them? Because in the letter Tara wrote she thinks there were some not given to you."<p>

Jax pulled out the letter that Tara wrote.

"Jax,

If you are reading this letter then I must not be around anymore. I never wanted you to see this part of your life. I hated that Gemma took the letters I gave her to let you read just so you would feel compelled to stay here instead of leaving with me and the boys like we planned. I know you are probably wondering why I wrote this letter. Well the thing is I'm worried. Your mother threatened me. She told me that if I planned on leaving with the boys I would be going in a bodybag. I know you probably thought it was just talk but Jax there was something in the look she gave me that I can't explain, but I knew she was serious. I think that's why it was so easy to set her up for the miscarriage, she truly hated me Jax. Truly hated me. Anyways I want you to know that I don't think she gave you all of them because I doubt she would be in your or our sons lives if you had read all of them. So please read them all now. Know that I love you so much and I love our boys so much. I would do anything to make sure we were all safe.

All my love

Tara

Jax set the letter down and couldn't hide the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Do you mind if I take these with me?"

"No, they were for you anyways." Sara said.

"Thank you Sara. I like the smile you bring to my son's face. Just be gentle." he said before he stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her on the top of her head and then he left. He started to go back to the clubhouse but he changed his mind. He had tucked the letters into his kutte and decided to go where he needed to be to read the letters.

Stopping in front of his dad's headstone he talked for a moment hoped it would give him strength to read the letters. Then he walked over to where his love was buried and he sat down. He took a moment just to think of the love of his life and then he took a deep breath and started reading. Most of it was the same as before but then he came across a couple that he had never seen. Reading it he got angry and frustrated. He didn't know what to do. Yeah, his dad thought his mom helped Clay kill him, but how can he believe his own mother helped kill his dad. He thought back to the day his mother gave him the letters. How she told him that Clay needed to be taken out. He had killed the president of the club without vote from the other brothers. He was so angry he never thought about anything else. As there was really no proof of Clays deeds there was none of Gemma's. He knew Piney had misgivings of Clay and he knew Clay had Donna killed even if it was an accident, he had been trying to kill Opie. He thought about how much had changed when he got back from Ireland, how Clay had seemed to lose control of everything around him. Surely it was only Clay that did this to his dad.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

He just stared at the headstone of his wife and he knew that Tara had really thought that Gemma would hurt her. He wondered why he never seen the fear she had. He knew how Gemma had felt about Tara but to hurt her had never crossed his mind. He knew he needed to find out why Tara was so afraid. Maybe this was why he felt as if there was unfinished business. He kissed his fingers and placed them over her name on the headstone and then stood up. He tucked the letters back into his kutte and went to his bike. He had some serious thinking to do but he knew he had to try to get more information.

Pulling back into the garage parking lot he glanced over to the office where his mom was. He didn't think he could face her at the moment. Not with all of these accusations made against her. He wanted to believe his mother would never hurt Tara, but he also knew Tara didn't just do things at random. There was a reason she left that letter. He turned and walked into the clubhouse. He hadn't even realized how long he had sat there until his youngest came into the clubhouse from school. It was his Senior year and he was proud that his son was graduating. He knew Tara would be so happy about it.

"Hey dad." Thomas said as he sat down next to his dad.

"Hey. How was school?"

"It was school. I'm just going to be glad when it's done."

"Your mom would be so proud of you." Jax said.

"How many times you going to tell me that?" Thomas said sarcastically.

Jax looked at his son. "What the hell has gotten into you? All these negative comments about your mom."  
>"I'm just saying. She's dead dad. She's not coming back and from what I hear it's probably just as well since she was stealing us from you."<p>

Jax didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew his son was laying on the floor holding onto his face.

Jax hated this. He never wanted to take a fist to either of his sons. He couldn't move he just stood there watching as his brothers came to help Thomas up.

"I'm going to stay with grandma." Thomas said as he stood up looking angrily at his dad.

"No, you will come home."  
>"Come on Jax, he can stay with me until your head cools." he heard his mom say. He hadn't even known she was here.<p>

"NO. He is my son and he will come home with me." he said and he grabbed Thomas by the arm and yanked him out to the bike. "You will follow me or do I have to have you ride bitch?"

Thomas didn't answer he just got on his own bike and waited for his dad to start his. Angrily he followed.

Gemma was worried. Jax seem to be so angry at her all of a sudden. Every since that little bitch came into Abels life. She called Juice in to speak with him.

"Hey." he said as he came into the office.

"Do you know what is up with my son lately?" she asked him.

"No, he hasn't said anything why?"

"He's been acting peculiar lately. I need you to watch that little bitch that brought her car in here last week."

"The one Abel seems interested in?"

"Yeah, that one. She is a distant relative of Tara's. I want to know everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." Juice said as he walked out. Juice hated this. He wished he had never covered for Gemma way back then. But he was stuck now, covering for her still. He hated it. He hated what Gemma had done to Tara and in turn what it did to the club. Losing so many of the brothers while Jax was taking revenge on the wrong people. He had thought she might have come clean once Bobby was tortured and killed but she didn't. He had even thought maybe she might have told Nero and that when they split he would tell Jax, but that didn't happen either. He was trying his best to interfere when Thomas came around his grandmother. He knew she was feeding him all kinds of bullshit on Tara. He was stuck and didn't know what to do now. He just knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt this girl that Abel was crazy about. He had watched Abel with this girl and it had reminded him so much of the time when Jax was with Tara. Those two were like two peas in a pod, Jax and Abel.

"I want to know what the hell your problem is and I want to know now." Jax said to his son as he stormed into the house.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. Mom is dead, it's not like she is going to come back."

"You are on thin ice right now Thomas. You need to think about what you are saying before I knock you into the next lifetime."

"Why are you so mad at me for just speaking the truth?" Thomas said.

"You don't even know. You are not speaking the truth. Whoever fed you these lies it has to stop, so you need to tell me who it was."

"Dad."

"Now Thomas, because so help me God if you spout one more lie to me.." he couldn't finish what he was saying.

Thomas knew that if he didn't say something soon his dad was going to lose control. He had seen it a couple of times before but not against him. He also knew that his dad could keep him out of the club and that was one thing he had dreamed about being involved in.

"It was grandma. She wouldn't tell me lies dad. She told me how wrapped up you were in mom and how she had tried to get you to face the truth. She told me how mom had a pretend pregnancy so she could set grandma up as if she had caused a miscarriage. What kind of woman does that? I don't see how you are so blinded to what my mother was." Thomas finally yelled.

Jax was stunned. He couldn't believe his mother had done this. It made him wonder about everything else. He turned back to his son and overcome with emotion he told Thomas to go to his room. He wasn't to come out until he told him to. Thomas angrily stomped to his room and slammed the door.

Jax sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands similar to the way Abel had done before.

He sat there for what seemed like forever. It was almost ironic that it was Tara's son that his mom had gotten so close to. He knew it was because of the time that Able didn't want anything to do with his mom. Then he wondered about that. What had caused his anger to his mom at that time, he thought to himself. When he finally decided to go talk to Thomas he went to his room.

"Thomas, I want you to know that you have no idea the lies you've been fed. Your mom loved you, me and your brother so much. She would have done anything and everything for the three of us. I don't want you at your grandmas until I say."

"But."  
>"I mean it Thomas. I need to talk to her and then I will decide."<p>

"Fine. I just don't want you fussing at grandma. She loves us dad."

Jax couldn't respond to that. He knew his mom loved them but he was beginning to realize it wasn't a healthy kind of love. He walked out of his sons room and now he needed to decide how to handle his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Abel was only gone overnight but he felt like it had been forever since he seen Sara. He knew he was falling for her and he knew it was fast. But he wasn't going to do what he heard his dad did with his mom. He was going to let Sara know and he would make sure she knew he would never betray her. He went home and slept so he could get up the next morning and go see Sara.

As he lay there though he couldn't get the memories of what he had heard his grandmother tell Thomas back when his mom was killed. He didn't have any proof that his grandmother killed his mom other than what he overheard. He knew if he told his dad he would say that I was too young to understand what I heard. But deep down Abel knew it was true. He just wish he could figure out how he could prove it. He hated his grandmother. He hated how she was so pushy with everyone.

The next day his dad called church so they could go over what happened on the run. They no longer ran guns but other wares. Things that were legal. Walking in he seen his dad was not in the best of moods. He wondered what happened to get him so angry. After church his dad asked him to stay behind as the others left.

"Whatcha need dad?"

"I need to ask you a question."  
>"Okay, shoot."<p>

"I don't know if you even remember but a long time ago, you became really angry at grandma. Why?"

Abel didn't know what to say. How could he tell his dad what he knew without proof. He looked down at the table so he didn't have to look his dad in the eye.

"I don't remember." he said.

"Do you think it was anything about her saying things about your mom? Because Thomas told me last night that grandma has told him quite a bit about your mom and it's all bad. I want to make sure the truth gets out."  
>"Wait, why would Thomas tell you that?"<br>"We had some words."

"Um.. well maybe I can talk to Thomas. Do you think it will help?"

"It might. Look I don't want either of my boys to ever think badly about your mom. She did everything she could to make sure you two were safe. She loved you guys so much."

"I remember that dad." Abel said.

"So she hasn't said anything to you about Tara?"

"No."

"Okay son. I had to ask."

"Did you take the car to Sara?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, we talked for a little bit. Being at that house brought a lot of memories back."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Did she ever tell you that she found some letters for me?"  
>"No, did she?"<p>

"Yeah, she gave them to me."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah, it is. So you like kind of antsy, You wanting to go see a certain brunette?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I want you to be careful Abel. She seems very sweet. Try not to hurt her."

"I don't ever want to do that dad. I think I'm falling in love with her."  
>Jax smiled. If he truly admitted to himself he had also fallen in love with Tara at first sight. But he was an arrogant ass and would never admit it to her. "Then you need to tell her son."<p>

"I just don't want to scare her away." Abel said.

"I think you might be surprised." Jax said smiling as he stood up. "Go see her."

Abel stood up and hugged his dad and left.

Jax was surprised he managed to stay out of reach from his mom for the past week. He just didn't know how to talk about this. He was afraid of losing control with her. Abel had been with Sara every free moment he had and Thomas was being his stubborn self that he couldn't go see his grandmother. He was walking out to the garage when he knew his luck had run out.

"Jackson Teller, I need to speak to you right now. In the office." she said in a tone as if he was two years old.

This angered him but he went to the office.

"What can I do for you Gemma?" he asked.

"Gemma, I am your mother. I want to know what the hell is going on with you. I don't see you, I don't get to talk to you. My grandsons have disappeared on me. I know that Abel has been spending his time with that little slut cousin of Tara's but not even Thomas. What's going on?"

"First off _mom_ Sara is not a slut. Abel has taken quite a shine to her so you will let it go. Second off I have forbidden Thomas from seeing you."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because he told me what you have been telling him about Tara. How could you do that mom?" he asked angrily.

"What? I only told him the truth."  
>"The truth? You think what you told him was the truth? The truth is Tara loved her sons more than anything. She would have done anything to protect them. You know that mom." he said now yelling at her.<p>

"All I know is she set me up to say I made her miscarry and then she was secretly divorcing you and she was going to take our boys away."

"OUR BOYS? THEY WERE MINE AND TARA'S, NOT YOURS." He yelled losing his temper. He stormed out of the office before he did something he really didn't want to do.

Juice watched Jax storm out of the office and he knew shit was fixing to hit the fan. The way Gemma was yanking everyone it's a wonder it had been secret for so long. He had to make a decision. Did he go ahead and tell Jax everything or wait for him to find out. If he found out on his own he may never know that Juice protected Gemma. Once again he regretted the decision he made all those years ago. He walked away angry with himself.

Gemma was still in shock that Jax spoke to her that way. She was also surprised that Thomas had told him what she had said. She looked up as she heard the office door open.

"Hi, I was hoping you could tell me if Abel is here?" Sara asked.

"Um.. I don't know. Maybe I should walk you over and you can check." Gemma said trying to figure some way to get this girl turned away from her grandson.

"So you and Abel. Seems like it's getting serious."

"Yeah, I think I'm falling in love with him."

"You just be careful hon. The Teller men have a way with the ladies. He may care a great deal for you but he is a Teller and they will get there dick wet anywhere they can."

"What?" Sara asked shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Don't worry about it. I bet Abel is different. I just want you to be careful. Tara thought Jax was only about her but he liked getting his dick wet too much. She couldn't keep up." Gemma said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Gemma seen Abel talking to one of the sweetbutts. She knew he wasn't doing anything wrong probably just telling her what area to clean, but Sara didn't know that. She knew what her plan was going to be.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe we should come back in a little bit." Gemma said pretending like she was trying to keep her from seeing something bad.

Sara was able to see a little around Gemma and what she saw was not a pretty sight. Abel was talking to a girl that looked like she was ready to have sex right there in the middle of the room. Her breasts were practically hanging out, her shorts were so short she may as well not been wearing any. The sharp pain that went through her chest felt so sharp it took her breath away. She must have made a noise because she seen Abel look up at her. She couldn't face him so she took off running. She could hear his boots hitting the pavement as he chased her. She could hear him yelling her name, but she couldn't stop she had to get out of there. The tears were coming down so heavy she didn't see where she was going and the next thing she knew she was hitting something hard and she felt strong bands surround her.

"Woah, darling. What's wrong?" she heard. She looked up to see the eyes of the man she loved only these belonged to his father.

"I have to get out of here." she said crying.

"What happened?" he asked.

Before she could say anything she felt his presence behind her.  
>"Sara, why did you run?" he asked.<p>

"I don't want to see you anymore Abel." she said crying and keeping her back turned to him.

"Why? What happened?"

This angered her. She turned to him. "You have the balls to ask what happened. I walk in and you and that, that skank practically drooling over each other."

"What? I was telling her the area she was to clean."

"Yeah, on you? Your grandmother told me how you Teller men like to as she put it keep your dick wet with anyone or anything." she yelled out.

Jax and Abel both got silent. Abel turned and left. He was afraid if he stayed what he would do. He couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

Jax turned to Sara and wrapped his arms around her. "Sara, don't listen to my mom. Abel is crazy about you."

"Yeah, I thought you were crazy about Tara too the way Abel talked, but your mom said you like to frequently get yours wet. Tara must have been so heartbroken." she said and she turned and left.

Jax felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. Because she was right. He had broken Tara's heart over and over. He couldn't deny it, but he would put a stop to his mother's machinations. He first needed to see his son. He knew he would be at home listening to his music loud.

"What the hell?" Thomas said storming into his brothers room. "I can't even think right now."  
>"Get out." Abel yelled.<p>

"What the hell is your problem?" Thomas yelled back.

Jax walked in at that time. He told Thomas to go to his room and he told Abel to sit down.

"I can't do this anymore dad. I don't want anything else to do with her."  
>"Abel, she doesn't know the truth."<p>

"I'm not talking about Sara dad. I mean your mother." Abel said.

Thomas was listening at the door and he didn't like the way Abel said that about his grandmother. But he listened to more.

"Abel." his dad said.

"I mean it dad. I remember. I know I told you I didn't but I remember why I was so angry back then."  
>"Why?" Jax asked.<p>

"I remember the day that her birds were killed and she was holding Thomas in the bedroom. She was crying but she was talking to him like he could understand her. She was apologizing to him. Telling him it was an accident. That she didn't mean to kill mom. It was her dad. Not the chinese like she said, it was her."

Jax was shocked. He knew there was a chance. But what Abel was saying was that she had admitted it to Thomas when he was a baby. Abel had heard her and kept it to himself all these years."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
>"I must have blocked it out. I didn't really remember until she bumped into me at the club. When she made me spill my beer. She was saying it was an accident. The way she said it reminded me of that day. It was the same when she was saying it was an accident. But dad, it couldn't have been an accident. Mom was killed in our kitchen with a meat fork that had been shoved in her head over and over."<br>"How do you know all of that?" Jax asked.

"I remember seeing some information at Unser's place. There were pictures. It was gruesome dad."  
>"I know son." he said as he stood up and pulled his son to him. "There's nothing we can do to bring her back son, but we can get justice."<br>Thomas couldn't keep silent any longer. He stormed in the room. "What you are going to turn grandma into the cops?"  
>"Thomas, you just don't know." Jax said.<p>

"I know what you guys are insinuating. There was no way grandma could do this."

Abel looked sadly at Thomas and realized he had been brainwashed by her. "One day Thomas you will find out who our grandmother truly is. Our mom was not perfect but she was perfect to us and for us."

Thomas slammed the door and took off.

"I have to stop him Abel. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, get him dad. Gemma can't know what we know."

Jax took off after his son. He knew he would be heading towards his mom's house. As he pulled up he could see his son standing at the door. He wondered what had kept him there instead of going in. He soon found out.

Abel had stopped at the door when he heard voices. One he knew was his grandmother and the other he knew to be Juice.

"Gemma, I warned you to keep it down. But you had to keep pushing. Now the whole thing is going to bust open."  
>"There is nothing that is going to bust open. There is no proof Juice. The only witness was the Sheriff and you shot him. Jax trusts me and when I told him it was the chinese he believed that."<br>"So it was true." Thomas said as he came into the room.

"What baby?" Gemma said trying to play it off.

"You are the one who killed my mother. Abel said it was you and I didn't believe him. So is everything else the truth that you told me or is that all lies too?" he asked.

Juice knew what he was asking and he couldn't let the lie go on. He knew that it was all going to come out now. "No it was all lies Thomas. Your mother was one of the sweetest women I have ever met. She was kind and she worked hard for this club. She sacrificed until she couldn't anymore. She wanted to make sure you and your brother were safe." Juice said.

He was so intent in listening to Juice he didn't realize that his grandmother was trying to sneak out. He pulled out the gun that this very woman had given to him not long ago.

"Where are you going grandma?"

"Baby, you don't have to have that out. I was just going over here."  
>"Do you ever tell the truth?" he asked. She went to run and he shot.<p>

Jax heard the gunshot and ran to the door. Looking inside he seen his son holding a smoking gun, His mother on the ground and Juice trying to help Thomas. Jax knew that he had to do something or his son was going down for a long time. That he couldn't let happen. 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Jax ran in and when he seen his mom on the ground and a gun in his son's hand, he knew what happened. Juice looked at Jax as he was taking the gun from Thomas. "Take him and go. I will handle this Jax."

Jax didn't hesitate he took his son and left the house. Thomas was silent and Jax was worried he was in shock. As he went out to his bike he seen Abel there and he nodded at him to take Thomas. Jax then went back into the house. Juice was bending over Gemma.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's hurt bad though. What do you want me to do? Your call." Juice said to his president.

"Let's get her to the hospital. You call 911. Where did you put the gun?"

"I have it. What are we going to say Jax?"

"I don't know yet. Why are you here anyways?" Jax finally asked.

Juice looked at his president and he told him the story of long ago. He watched as Jax got angry and when he cried as he realized all this time and all the people who had gotten hurt while he was on his tirade of revenge.

"I know you are going to kill me and that's okay. I deserve it. But when it happened Jax it was a reflex move. Then when I realized what I did I was already running from you guys because you thought I was a rat, I knew if I told you then I could never get back my club or brotherhood."

"You're right Juice I want to kill you. But I need to bring it to a vote within the club. What they say goes. Are you going to tell the police that Thomas did this?"  
>"NO, I would never do that to you, Thomas or Tara. I did enough already. This is the only way I can repay you. I know it doesn't bring Tara back."<p>

"You telling me the truth back then wouldn't either, but it may have kept Bobby from getting killed."

"I will tell the cops that I shot her."

Jax looked at Juice and knew that this was Juice's way to try to right a wrong. Jax thought for a moment and he wanted his mom to be punished so he told Juice to tell the police that he was being blackmailed by Gemma. That she had found out that the guys were after him because they thought he was a rat. Gemma made him keep the story of Tara quiet so he didn't get killed by the club. This way Gemma would also go to jail. Juice nodded his head and the two of them waited for the police.

Gemma was taken to the hospital and the police took Juice into custody until they investigated. Jax had went home to his sons. He needed them as much as they needed him. Walking in the door he saw them sitting on the couch. Both of them silent.

"Is she dead?" he finally heard and he looked up to his oldest son.

"No, she's at the hospital. They are doing surgery on her now."

"Why didn't you let her die dad?" Abel asked.

"Because I didn't want to lose Thomas in the way that your mom so desperately wanted to get you guys away from."

Thomas looked up at his dad finally and with tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry dad." he whispered.

Jax went over and tugged his son into his arms. "I know son."

"When I heard her talking to Juice about everything. I just lost it dad."

"How did you get a gun Thomas?"

"Grandma. She gave it to me a couple of weeks ago. She said you had gotten soft and that real men carried guns. Just like your dad and Clay."

"I'm sorry Thomas. I'm sorry that I never seen the truth about my mom. I knew what kind of woman she was but I never thought she was like this. Now I finally know why your mom was so terrified of her. I just wish I had known then, she might still be alive."

"No dad. Don't take the blame for this." Abel said.

"Abel, she was my mom. Tara was my wife, I was the one who was suppose to protect her."

"Dad, did you make her happy?" Thomas asked.

"Sometimes Thomas. I wish I had made her happier though. She had tried so hard to get us out of all this. Some of what your grandma told you was the truth, but what your mom did she admitted to me. She was just trying to make sure you and Abel were safe. She loved you so much." Jax said now with tears rolling down his face. The three of them held each other.

Jax finally got up when there was a knock on the door. Opening it he seen Chibs standing outside.

"Brudder, I got word to see ya. Said ya had somthin to say."

Jax waved Chibs in and had him sit down. Chibs looked over at Abel and Thomas and raised his eye to Jax. "They can hear this. It involves them." Jax said, then he sat down with Chibs and told him everything that had happened today and everything that he knew about what happened to Tara. When Jax was finished Chibs was in shock for what he'd heard.

"I'm lost at what ta say Jackie, I never thought Gemma would of done this." then he thought about Bobby.

"Bobby, he woulda been here if not for this."

"Yeah, that's why we have to bring the information about Juice to the table. He's prepared for whatever the club votes."

"Aye." Chibs said. "Have the sheriff's come ta ya yet?"

"No, I'm expecting them though. I just want my boys safe Chibs. I couldn't keep Tara safe, but these are her boys I can't let her down."

"Aye, maybe they need ta come wit me."

"That's a good idea." he said and looked at his sons. "Why don't you go with Chibs. I don't want you mixed up in this."

"But I shot her dad." Thomas said.

"Yeah, but you admitting that only puts you in trouble. Juice is taking the blame."

"Is that it with Gemma?" Abel asked.

"No. She's going to prison for your mother."  
>"I want her gone dad." Abel said.<p>

"I do too son, I do too."

"Another thing I need to tell you dad. Wendy, the one who claims is my mother. Well she knew"

"How do you know?"

"When I said I remembered I did. I remembered a lot from then. I heard her and Gemma talking about keeping it from you. Gemma wanted you to get back with Wendy so she would always have something over Wendy."

The anger shot through Jax again and he didn't know what to do. He stood up and Chibs grabbed him before he walked off.

"Later, we need to handle this first. Then we take car of the bitch." Chibs said.

Jax nodded his head. He didn't want to do anything to take himself away from his sons. He knew they needed him now more than ever. He looked up at Abel in question.

"Yes dad, when we are through this." Abel said knowing what his dad was asking him.

Then there was another knock on the door. Chibs stood and walked the two of them out the back door as Jax answered the front.

"Jax Teller."

"Yes."  
>"Can we come in? We need to talk to you about your mother."<p>

"What happened?" he asked trying to play innocent. 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Jax let them tell him everything and pretended he hadn't known any of it. He just hoped they believed him. Then he told them he was going to see his mother. He had to hear from her about this.

"Sure, but I want to have you searched before you go in." the sheriff said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Jax said.

He let them escort him to the hospital, but he did request that he see his mother alone. They searched him and let him go in.

He was surprised to see his mother awake. But he was glad because he knew he could get out what he had to say to her.

"So the bitch didn't die." he said.

"Jax. I don't know what they told you but it's not true."

"I can't believe you are still going to sit there and lie. Now this is what you are going to do. You are going to admit to it. You are going to pay for what you did to Tara and to my family. You will not tell them that Thomas was the one that shot you. If you do Gemma, I promise you the next time you won't survive."  
>"Jackson, I am your mother. How can you say that to me?"<p>

"My mother died when she had my father killed." he said and Gemma looked up in shock.

"Who told you that?"

"Tara. Seems like when you gave me dad's letters you hid some away. Tara had kept copies of all of them. I just now found them."

Gemma knew she couldn't argue anymore about it. "I do love you Jax, and I love our boys."

"Love? You don't know what love is. Love is what Tara did when she was trying her best to keep mine and her boys safe. But you couldn't handle the fact that she was showing you what a true mother does."

"That bitch didn't have a clue Jax."  
>Jax went up close to her and took a hold of her arm. "I can snap your arm like a twig so I suggest you don't have another word like that come out of your mouth about Tara." When he released her arm she yanked it back trying to get feeling back into it. "Oh yeah, watch yourself inside. You may think your a bad ass bitch, but I'm sure there are more like that where you are going."<p>

Gemma knew what he was saying. She wasn't going to be safe. She had to continue to hope that her son would realize he couldn't do this to his mother. She cried tears then as he walked out the door.

Sara had been sitting there in her home crying over what had happened at the club. She heard a knock on the door.

When she opened it she was surprised to find the sheriff there.

"Can I help you?"

"We just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay. We found out some information on Tara's murder."

"What did you say?"

"We found the person who murdered your cousin Tara."

Sara was in shock and she waved them into her home.

"Who?" she asked.

"Gemma Teller. From what I understand she didn't like the fact that Tara was planning on taking the kids out of Charming. She thought Tara had ratted the club out. She didn't know that Jax knew what Tara was doing and was helping her."

"How did you find this out?" Sara asked trembling as she spoke.

"I don't know if you know any members of the club but one by the name of Juice shot her today. He came forward and told us what happened. We have Gemma in a secure lock down at the hospital." 

"Does her family know all of this?" she asked.

"We spoke with her son Jackson Teller."  
>"What about Abel and Thomas?"<p>

"I don't know."

"Thank you for coming to tell me." she said wanting them to leave. She had to think about everything without them interfering with her thoughts.

While sitting there she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to Abel but she was still hurting about what she saw. As she was trying to make a decision another knock was heard. She got up to answer and was surprised to see Jax standing there.

"Can I come in please?"

"Sure." she said softly.

He followed her into the house and sat down in the kitchen chair. He looked around the room once again.

"You haven't changed anything."

"No, I liked it so Tara must have had good taste."

Jax smiled. "Yeah, she did."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you about what happened today."

"About your mom getting shot by Juice?"

"Well about that too. But I wanted to talk about what happened at the clubhouse. You were right about some things. I hurt Tara so many times and if I could take them back I would. But I loved her. I really really loved her. I made a lot of mistakes. The most important one being not protecting her."

"Jax."

"No let me finish. What you seen today was my mom setting it up to make it look like Abel was with someone else and that just wasn't true. Every since Abel met you your the only person he talks and thinks about. So please don't let Gemma come between you two like she did with Tara and I."

"How is he?" she asked tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Not good. He's angry and hurt. He thinks you won't believe him."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"That's up to you darling. You have to make the decision if you want to be in Abel's life or if you want to run as far away as you can from this family."

Sara stared at her hands for awhile and they both got quiet. "I fell in love with him." she barely whispered. Jax looked up at her and took her hands in his. "Then you decide. I'm going to the clubhouse. That's where they are. I know they needed the club to get through all of this."

"Thank you." she said as she followed him to the door.

"I hope you think about this Sara. When you make the decision make sure it's truly what you want."

She nodded her head and watched him get on his bike and leave.

Sara sat down once again. She had a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Sara knew she couldn't make this decision lightly. She was either all in or not. She went over and over in her head how Abel had always treated her and she knew he had never given her any reason not to trust him. She thought about what she saw and realized she really didn't see anything. It was the words Gemma had been saying bouncing in her head that had her jumping to conclusions. She loved Abel and she hoped he felt the same. She needed to talk to him before she made her final decision. She got her keys and locked up the house and made her way to the clubhouse.

When she pulled in she seen a lot of bikes there, but everything was quiet. The garage itself was closed and she wondered where they all were. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Walking in she didn't see anyone so she sat down at the bar. She kept eyeing the bottle of tequila sitting on the bar but decided against that. She needed to be completely coherent when she talked to Abel even if she was in desperate need of something to calm her. She didn't have to wait long when the double doors of a room opened and she heard the guys walking out. She watched as they walked out one by one. She could see the looks in their eyes, anger, sadness and determination. Then finally the face she was wanting to see came out. He didn't see her at first and she watched as his father tapped him on the shoulder and pointed her way. She watched as he tried to hide his emotions from her and he slowly walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I need to talk to you."

He looked around and he seen the many faces of his club watching. He grabbed her arm gently and walked her to a room in the back. Once he shut the door he turned to her.

"Now why are you here?"

"I.. I wanted to ask you something really important."  
>Abel ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.<p>

"Go ahead."

"What do you feel for me?" she asked.

He didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to tell her how he truly felt and have her walk out on him again. She could see emotions flowing across his face and she finally walked up to him.

"I ask Abel, because I really love you and I know I should have trusted you. But if you don't feel the same I will leave and never bother you again."

As soon as she finished he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, trying to show her how he felt. "I love you Sara. I love you so much." he said and then they kissed more passionately than last.

She finally pulled away from him. "Like I said you have never given me any reason not to trust you but I want you to, no I need you to promise that you won't ever go to another woman. Not when your mad at me, not when your sad, not when you are far away. Please promise me." she begged quietly.

"I want no one else Sara. You are the only woman I want to love and hold. I want you to belong to me as I already belong to you."

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I do Abel. I do." he picked her up once again kissing her. When he pulled away this time she wondered why. He could see the look on her face.

"Darling, when we make love I don't want it to be here in the clubhouse. I need to make love to you in the privacy of our home. I want to hear you scream my name baby."

"Then can you take me home?" she asked.

He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Let's go." he said as he carried her out. The club watched as they walked out not even acknowledging anyone else in the room.

"Here, here." Tig said happily. Then clapping was all the two of them heard as they left.

"So, what happens now Jackie boy?" Chibs asked.

"We go with the vote."  
>"I know you are disappointed."<br>"Naw, at the time I did want to kill him. But I realize now how cruel Gemma was. Hell even I didn't cross her. That has all changed though."

"Are you going to be able to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I am. I couldn't protect Tara and I will forever live with that, but knowing what I do now, I can't let it go unpunished. But not just for Tara. For Bobby, and my sons."

"Aye. Let's get to it then."

The first stop was to visit Juice.

"I know why you are here." he said to Jax.

"You would be wrong. The club has voted not to kill you Juice. But you will be here for a little while. You do have to pay for some of it. We will have you protected but I need you to make some alliances. Some with connections to the womens prison."  
>"I can do that." Juice said knowing what they wanted.<p>

"I don't want it done right away. She needs to suffer some. The suffering that Tara put up with all those years should be paid for first."

"I can arrange that." Juice said. Jax stood up. "Jax, anything you want, I swear it's done."

Jax nodded at him and turned and left.

He walked out to where Chibs was waiting. "Is he going to be able to get it done?"

"He says he can."

"Well then I guess he lives until we know for sure."

"Yeah."

"Let's go get the other bitch now."  
>"Did you get what I need?" Jax asked.<p>

"Yeah, here ya go." Chibs said as he handed over what was required. They had to meet up with Abel and then they could take care of the next problem.

When Wendy opened the door she was surprised to see Abel standing at her door.

"Hey baby, come in." she said smiling. Abel just looked at her and walked in. He was glad that he finally convinced his dad he needed to be here for this. He sat down on the couch as Wendy strutted around to get her son something to drink. Before she came back into the room he got up and let his dad in. When Wendy came back she was surprised to see Jax and it put a smile on her face.

"Hey, wow, I get to have both of my men with me today." she said handing Abel his drink. She looked at Jax and asked if he wanted anything.

"No, I need you to sit down. Abel and I need to talk to you."

Wendy was getting excited and happier. She was hoping they were here to finally let them into their lives.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Abel asked her a little harshly.

"I uh.. I'm hoping you are going to finally let me in. I've waited fifteen years to finally have my guys back." she said smiling until she realized neither of them had a smile for her. "What's going on?"

"We are here to let you know that we know everything now." Jax said.

Abel was glad she had sat down beside him. It was working out exactly as they planned.

"What do you mean?" she asked starting to get nervous.

"You see Wendy, we know what Gemma did. We know that you knew about it and covered it up. So now we are going to take care of the problem." Abel said.

Wendy gulped in air, trying to find something to say. She knew then they were here to kill her.

"Abel I'm your mother."

"No you are the woman that almost killed me over drugs. You are the woman that tried to take my dad from my mother. You are the one that thought she was going to be welcomed with open arms. But you are not my mother." Abel said.

"What are you two going to do?" she asked barely above a whisper. She knew there was nothing that was going to save her.

"Well we know how much you like this stuff." Jax said as he held up a syringe with a lot of liquid in it.

"Jax, no, please. I've been clean for so long, please I don't want to get hooked again."

"Oh don't worry about it Wendy. There's no reason to think you will get hooked." Abel said with a sneer.

"No darling, this will be your final trip." Jax said before plunging the needed into her arm. She tried to fight them off, but when Abel grabbed her and held her still she knew this was it. Then she silently closed her eyes.

"Put her on the couch, I will set the stuff up like she was using again. I don't want anything coming down on you son." Jax said.

"I got it dad." Abel said as he did what he had to do. Then together he and his dad walked out into the night. They had parked away so no one could report hearing bikes. Once they got back to them they both sighed with relief and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Sara stayed with Thomas as Abel and Jax had to take care of things. She knew she wasn't happy about what he had to do but she also realized the pain and suffering that his grandmother had put Jax, Abel and Thomas in. Also to know that the woman she had heard so much about from her grandmother was murdered by Abel's grandmother made her want revenge too.

"So are you okay with this?" Thomas asked as he finally spoke after watching Sara.

"I have to be." she said.

"I hate that I can't be a part of this. But since I'm the one who shot Gemma, Dad and Abel won't let me."

"You shot Gemma?" she asked surprised because that was the one thing Abel didn't tell her.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised that Abel didn't tell you. He told me it was up to me if I wanted you to know. I am glad you decided to give my brother another chance."

She smiled up at him. "Me too." she said.

"I wish I had gotten to know my mom better. I don't remember too much about her and Gemma managed to erase all I had remembered with bullshit lies."

"I'm sorry." Sara said.

"Well now I feel like I get to see a side of my mother through you." he said smiling at her.

"I have a bunch of pictures at the house and I can tell you the things I heard, but I never got to know her."

"Yeah, dad was always looking at pictures of my mom. I was always so angry thinking that she had messed with my dad's head so badly and that was why he never said anything bad about her."

"You just need to talk to Abel and your dad about her Thomas. I'm sure some memories will come back. I know you were young, maybe too young. But they can give you their memories, I think that will help you."  
>"Yeah, maybe." he said as he sat there closing his eyes trying to picture his mom in his head.<p>

They sat there quietly for a long time and then they heard the bikes pull in. Looking at each other Sara and Thomas stood up to greet them when they came in.

"You okay?" Sara asked Abel as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I feel relief." he said.

She nodded her head at him and then Thomas walked up and hugged his brother. "I'm so sorry Abel."

"Hey, don't be. You didn't know." Abel said.

Jax watched his sons and he felt relief that they might actually get through all of this.

"Hey, I'm going to fix something for us to eat. Why don't you three go talk." Sara said smiling at them.

They all looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, we should do that." Jax finally said.

Sara walked into the kitchen to cook, smiling to herself she felt like it was a first step for them to recover.

Gemma was finally being released from the hospital only to be taken into custody by the Sheriff. Once they had her booked in she sat down in her cell and went over everything that happened.

"I will get my family back. I don't know why after all these years you decide to wreak havoc again in my life Tara."

The guard walking by was use to some talking to themselves. He just kept walking by.

Gemma felt somewhat safe that she was in solitaire at the time. She hoped this is where she would stay. This morning though changed things. The guards came and told her to roll everything up. She didn't really have anything but the thin blanket and pillow they had given her. She thought maybe she was getting released until they put her in the general population. She turned back to the guard. "I can't be here. They will kill me."

"Naw, not yet." the guard said giving her a sick smile. He shoved her into the holding area and locked the door.

"Ooo lala, look what we have here ladies." she heard from across the room. She knew she was going to have to stand up for herself. She knew how to do that and didn't feel timid at all. She had to be the bigger badass.

"Leave me alone if you know what's best for you." Gemma said to the woman.

"Oh, she's bad." The same inmate said mocking her and the rest started laughing.

Gemma turned her back on her and that was a mistake she wouldn't do again. Before she knew what was happening she was being beaten. She looked at the guard standing watch and seen he had his head turned and it looked like on purpose. She did her best to defend herself but eventually she couldn't take anymore and was balled up on the floor crying.

"Okay, let her up." she barely heard before she was out like a light.

The next day she woke up in the infirmary. "What the hell?" she asked and then it all came back. She rolled over in the bed.

"You're awake?" she heard.

She raised her head up and if the doctor hadn't already seen her it would have shocked him. He had never seen a face that messed up before. "You need to get up. You have to go back to gen pop."

"Please no." she begged.

"Sorry, that's the way it goes." he said not feeling sorry for any criminal.

She bucked up and walked through the doors to the medical facility, knowing she was going to be seeing this place again.

"He did it." Chibs said to Jax that next day.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and from what I understand the first one was really bad."

"Good. So I guess he lives. How long before his court case comes up?"

"Another couple of weeks and he will probably get six months for the assault with deadly weapon."

"Yeah, that's good." Jax said.

"Anything else we can do fer ya" Chibs asked.

"Not right now. It all fell into place. I just wish I had of known this so long ago. So many important people have left our lives Chibs."

"Yeah, but ya got yer boys, Jackie."  
>"Yeah, I do." Jax said smiling as he walked away.<p>

"Sara, I know we are still kind of young but I don't want to waste my time like my dad and Tara did. I want you to be mine always and I hope you feel the same."

"What are you saying Abel, I am yours."  
>"I want you to be my wife, Sara."<p>

She looked up at him and realized she wanted the same and besides with everything else hopefully it would bring some joy to the club.

"I want that too Abel. I would love to be your wife."

He picked her up and swung her around kissing her the whole time.

Thomas looked on at them and smiled he knew his mother would have been excited about this. He turned and left. He needed to go and talk to his mother for awhile. Then before he knew it he was sitting in front of his mother's grave for the first time in a very very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Thomas got down to his knees and placed a rose on the grave. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I turned my back on you, on dad and on Abel. I don't know how to make things right now. Dad and Abel, they took care of Gemma and Wendy, but what I did, how to make myself face each day knowing what I did. I want to look at dad and have him see me and be proud. I want Abel to know that I hate the words that came out of my mouth about you." he said tears starting to fall down his face.

"I am proud son and we know that you didn't know the truth and for that I'm sorry." he heard his dad say next to him.

"Dad," he stood going into his fathers embrace. "I'm so sorry." he said crying.

"You have no reason to be sorry Thomas. Just know that we love you. Your mom would be proud of you today. She would know that you were misguided and just glad that you know how much she loved you."

They stood there for along time quiet, being there making them both calm and united.

Jax and Thomas walked into the house together. Before too long they heard the door open and it was Abel and Sara coming in.

"Hey you two." Jax said smiling.

"Hey. We have some news dad."

"What's that?"

"I asked Sara to be my wife and she said yes."  
>Jax got quiet for a moment and then he looked up at them and smiled.<p>

"I know that most people would say you two are too young, but I wasted so much time with Tara. I want you two to have a happy life. I will always be there for the both of you."

"Thanks Jax." Sara said.

He reached out and hugged her. "Thank you for bringing a smile on my sons face."

As time went on things were better in the clubhouse. Juice had served his sentence and he was back in the Sons, but he was having to go through prospecting once again but he was willing to do it. Thomas was also prospecting. He would be graduating school and Jax knew he wanted to. He went and talked to Tara at the cemetery and he felt a peace finally so he took that to mean she was okay with it. He had been helping his son try to hold it together through all of the wedding preparations. He remembered how his own wedding to Tara had been thrown together. Just another one of those times he wished he had done differently. Tara had deserved so much more than a quicky wedding at a brothel. He shrugged it off knowing there was no way to change it now. He could just make sure that Abel had the right wedding for he and his bride.

"So are you ready?" Thomas asked walking into his brothers room.

"Oh yeah." Abel said.

"She's a good woman Abel."

"Yeah, she is."

"You know she's been helping me with learning about mom."

"I'm glad Thomas. Even though she didn't know mom she's heard so many stories and she has her own ways that are so much like mom."

"Yeah, dad has even been telling me things. I think it helps him too."

"I bet. Just keep an eye on him for me okay?"

"I will." Thomas said.

The day was finally here and Jax stood back watching his sons getting ready. As he stood there he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Uncle Jax."

Jax turned and was surprised to see who it was.

"Ellie Winston, how are you sweetheart?" he asked as he brought her into his arms.

"I'm great. I heard about Abel getting married so I thought to myself I needed to be here."

"I'm so glad you came darling. How is your brother and Lyla?"

"They are good. Harry has been trying his best to talk Lyla into moving back here. I'm hoping she does. I miss everything here."

"I know, we miss you too. So she hasn't decided yet?"

"No, not yet. But I really think she's leaning that way."

"Look who is here?" Abel said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Hey you. Did you really think I would miss one of the Teller men getting married?"

"I was hoping you would be here."

"I heard what all happened here and I'm sorry guys."

"We are getting through it." Abel said smiling.

"Good. Well I guess I better go find my seat." she said winking at them.

Thomas stood back in the doorway just looking at this beautiful creature. He didn't know who she was but his dad and Abel seemed to. Once she was gone he walked out to his brother and dad.

"Who was that beautiful creature?" he asked.

Jax looked up smiling and Abel busted out laughing. "Well that is Ellie Winston. Her dad was our dad's bestfriend."

"Opie?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, she is his daughter. She has been living with Lyla in Los Angeles for a long time now. But she said they were thinking about moving back here." Jax said.

"I hope so." Thomas said under his breath.

Abel looked at his dad and hid dad winked at him.

The wedding went without a hitch. It was beautiful. Afterwards Jax wanted to be near his beautiful bride. Abel and Sara had made off on their honeymoon and Thomas was determined to meet Ellie. Once he found himself alone he knew it was the right time.

"Hey baby. Our eldest son got married today. To a distant relative of yours. Doesn't that beat all? It was a beautiful ceremony you would have loved it. I wish I had done something more special for you. I love you Tara and that will never change. One day I will see you again." he said and then he kissed his fingers and placed them on her headstone. He then just sat there for a time.

"Hi, I'm Thomas Teller and I hear you are Ellie Winston." Thomas said as he came upon Ellie.

"Hi, nice to meet you Thomas." she said smiling.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything. Maybe you and I could go for some coffee."

"That sounds great. Let me get my bag." she said.

He was excited. Not only was she beautiful and he definitely wanted to get to know her, but he also knew she knew his mom.

"So you ready?" she asked as she came back over to him.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." he said.

Together they walked to the Jeep his dad had gotten him. He was glad now he hadn't road his bike with her wearing a dress.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to apologize first about the name of Opie's son. It was brought to my attention that it was Kenny not Harry. So for now on I will refer to Kenny.

13.

Thomas and Ellie had been talking a lot lately. At first he wanted to know all about his mom but the more he saw Ellie he wanted to know about her. He kept an eye on his dad as he promised Abel and he noticed that his dad was a lot more sadder these days. He was to meet Ellie so that they could pick Lyla and Kenny up at the airport along with Lyla's son Piper. As he was walking past his dad he decided to ask him to come along.

"You sure?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, you know them and I don't. I think it would be appropriate." Thomas said.

"Sounds good." Jax said before he got on his bike and followed them there.

"I think it will be good for your dad to see Kenny and Lyla again." Ellie said to Thomas in the car.

"Yeah, he has been really down lately."

They got out of the car and Jax parked next to them. All three of them walked into the airport looking for the terminal they would be flying in at.

When the plane arrival was announced the three of them stood up to wait. Ellie started jumping up and down when she saw her brother.

"Kenny." she yelled out. Her brother heard her and led Lyla and Piper to them.

"It's good to see you sis." Kenny said.

"You too. Kenny do you remember Jax?"

"Jax Teller? Of course, it's great to see you." Kenny said to his dad's best friend.

"My God, I can't believe it. You look like your dads twin." Jax said smiling and hugging Kenny.

"Yeah, that's what Lyla says all the time." Kenny says grinning.

"Lyla." Jax turned to her and said.

"Hi Jax. It's good to see you." she said smiling at him.

He took her and wrapped his arms around her to welcome her home.

"You too darling." he said pulling away and just looking at her. "Still beautiful." he said.

She blushed and pushed his arm.

"You always were a charmer." she said laughing.

"Well let's get your things." he said and the six of them went to baggage claim.

Jax had told them to take them all to his and Thomas house. He explained that there was plenty of room since Abel and Sara would be living in Tara's old home.

"I'm sorry to hear about everything Jax." Lyla said softly.

"Yeah, you would think I would be over it after so many years."

"I know what you mean. I still want Opie after all this time." she said.

"So no other men in your life?"

"No. I just couldn't. Besides I have been way too busy with the kids." she said smiling.

"I understand. I wish I could say there were no women, but there were. Not any relationships just, well you know."

"I know. You were always known for having to have some pussy." she said laughing.

It was his turn to blush.

"It's okay Jax. Tara knew who you are and she loved you even more for it."

"Thanks" Jax said.

Once they got everyone set up in rooms the kids decided to go out for awhile, which left Lyla and Jax to the evening.

"So tell me about everything. How is the club doing?" Lyla asked.

"Better. I got us into clean business finally."

"Oh Jax. That alone is the best news. Tara would be so proud of you." she said.

"I think that Thomas has fallen hard for Ellie." he said.

"I think it's returned. He is all she would talk about when she called."  
>"You don't think I should put a stop to it?"<p>

"Hell no. Why would you?"

"Well I don't know if Opie would have wanted one of my sons with his daughter."

"He would have been tickled pink."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do. Opie loved you Jax."

"I loved him too Lyla." he said looking sad.

"Don't go there Jax. It was his decision remember? Besides we can't change the past." she said wistfully.

"Well that's definitely the truth. There would be so much I would change if I could."

They both got quiet for awhile and then Lyla stated she was tired. So she went to her room and lay down.

Jax stayed downstairs just going over the past in his mind.

"So you never told me how beautiful Lyla was." Thomas said to Ellie.

"Yeah, she is. She's very sweet too. She took care of me and Kenny growing up."

"Yeah, she did." Kenny spoke up and said.

"Do either of you remember your other mom?" Thomas asked.

"I do." Ellie said. "Kenny was very young. I remember how sad my dad was for so long. When he met Lyla it was like he came back to life again. She was good to him and us."

"I'm glad to hear that. I look at my dad and he has been so sad since my mom was killed. I don't remember my mom, well only through the stories that Abel and dad tell me. I wish I did."

"All you have to remember is that she loved you guys so much. Let that stay in your heart." Ellie said to him.

"Thanks, I will." he said then they all walked into a little nightclub that Ellie and Thomas had been going to.

When the kids came back home they found Jax asleep on the couch. They quietly lay a blanket over him and then went to bed themselves. Thomas walked Ellie to her door and before she could walk in he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Once he pulled away she was trying to catch her breath. "I hope you don't mind." Thomas said as he gave her the Teller smile and then turned and walked towards his own room. Ellie stood there with her hands to her lips and a smile grew on her face.

"It's about time." she whispered to herself. Then she turned and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Lyla and Jax talked and talked about the past. They laughed and cried together knowing that the love of their lives were gone.

"So I guess now that Abel is married off and it seems to me that Thomas has found his love, what are you going to do Jax?"

"I don't know Lyla. I just don't know."

"I've never seen you this way before. You should be happy right now."  
>"I am, it's just, well I don't know how to explain it."<p>

"I understand Jax."  
>"Well if anyone does then it's you." he said with a smile.<p>

"I do." she said smiling. "Um.. I would like to talk to you about something though."

"Shoot, you know you can talk to me about anything darling."

"Someone asked me out today and well I've been thinking about it."

"One of the Sons?" he asked.

"Yeah, um.. how do you feel about that?"

"Lyla, you don't need my approval. Opie would be the first one to tell you to do what makes you happy. He knew you loved him, hell we all knew you loved him. If you think it's time then go out with him."

"You don't want to know who it is?"

Jax looked up at her and smiled. "Well I kind of think I know."

"You know?"

"Well there is a certain someone that has been talking to me about how beautiful you are and wondering how you would accept his interest."

"Jax Teller, why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Well it was up to Chibs if he was going to ask and I wasn't sure if you were ready since you had told me that you haven't been with anyone since Opie."

"I'm nervous." she said.

"Why? You are beautiful and loving."

She didn't say anything.

"It's not the age difference is it?"

"Uh,, no, No it's not that."

Then it dawned on him.

"Lyla, you take all the time you need. Chibs will understand. Just talk to him and when you are ready and if it's with Chibs then great. If you are never ready then when you figure it out let him know."

"Jax, thank you for being such a wonderful friend."

"So I guess you are going to move back here? " he asked smiling.

"Yeah, the kids have wanted it and now that Thomas and Ellie are dating I want to be here."

"That's good Lyla." he said. He stood up and then kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm going to crash." he said as he slowly went to his room.

Lyla looked on long after he was gone. She knew something was up with Jax, but she couldn't figure it out. Finally she decided to go to bed herself.

The next morning Jax went to the cemetery. He felt so much closer to her when he was here. He sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Hey baby." he said softly. "I miss you so much Tara." he said and then he let the tears silently fall down his face. "Abel is married, and it looks like Thomas has finally found his love also. He says he will wait awhile though. He's prospecting and will be a full member soon. Chibs and Abel have been teaching him everything. Lyla told me last night that she was going to have a date with Chibs. That's good, they both need someone. Fiona has been long gone from Chibs life and Opie has been gone so long to. When I saw Kenny it was like looking at Opie. Built like a fucking tree and the beard to complete it. It's actually kind of funny though that Ellie is tiny like her mom but she has that beautiful red hair of her dad's. She is really good for Thomas. You would really love her. Tara, I finally did what I set out to do the day I found you on our kitchen floor. I made a lot of mistakes and was led down the wrong path for a long time, but it's done now baby. I feel like I can breathe again. Our sons are doing great baby, it's time now." he said to her then he stood up and got on his bike. Before cranking it up he texted Lyla.

"There is a letter on the desk in my bedroom, please give it to the boys. Make sure they know how much I loved them. You take care of yourself Lyla. Chibs will make sure you are happy and loved. Thank you for the past couple of days. Reminiscing felt so wonderful. I have to fulfill my promise to myself. I swore the day I found Tara that I would avenge her and I have. I swore I would make sure our boys were healthy and happy and they are. I swore I would get the club out of illegal shit and I have. I swore that when that day came I would find my Tara again. It has been extremely painful that it has taken so long but I think she wanted it this way. I believe she made sure I couldn't find out the truth until our boys were grown. But now I can go to her. Please make sure the boys know that this is what I need. I can't live without her a second more."

Before pressing send he revved his bike. Smiling he hit send and then rode down the interstate. He felt so much happiness at that moment knowing he was going to be with her soon. The joy bubbled up as he laughed heading toward the semi in the other lane.

Lyla heard her phone go off and she picked it up and read the screen. Her mouth dropped and she went running to Chibs in the office.

"Chibs." she yelled.

"I'm here." he said pulling her into his arms seeing her crying so hard. "What happened?" he asked.

She showed him her phone and when he finished reading it he got quiet.

"We need to do something." she said.

"It's too late darling. He wouldn't have sent it until there was nothing we could do."

Lyla cried into his chest. Chibs too wanted to cry but he knew he needed to find Abel and Thomas. He turned to Lyla and asked her to find Ellie and Sara. She nodded and left.

"Christ Jackie boy, I have to say I understand." he muttered to himself.

He texted both Abel and Thomas and asked them to meet him at their home. They both acknowledged they would

Once there Chibs went and got the letter and brought it to the living room so he could give it to them when he told them what was happening.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Chibs was waiting for them and as soon as they walked in they knew it was something bad.

"What's up?" Abel asked hoping for the best.

"I need you two to read this."

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"It's a letter is what it is. A letter that was written just for you two."

"Where's dad?" Abel asked.

"Abel, please read the letter." Chibs said softly.

Abel took the letter and looked over at Thomas. Thomas nodded his head so Abel started to read it at loud.

"My two wonderful sons. Know how much your mom and I truly love you. That will never change. I know this is not what you want to hear but I had to go. I have to be with her. I'm hoping that now that you two have the love of your lives you will understand why I have to do this. I want you to never doubt the love your mom and I had for you two. It has taken a long time to avenge your mother and now that I have I feel free. Something I haven't felt in a very long time. Please don't be sad about this, because I'm so happy to be seeing your mom again. Take care of the Sons boys, it is your heritage. Talk to Chibs and he will explain to you everything about the past, present and future of the Sons of Anarchy. We will be watching over you. I am so proud of you two. All my love Dad."

"What did he do?" Thomas quietly asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't heard anything but I feel it will be soon. Are you two going to be okay?" Chibs asked.

Abel looked at Thomas and they looked into the others eyes. "Yeah, we're going to be fine." Abel finally said.

"Do ya understand?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah, we do. I'm going to miss him, but he's where he needs to be." Abel said softly. Then they heard the knock.

Opening the door there stood the Sheriff's officer.

"I need to speak with Abel and Thomas Teller." he said.

"That's us." Abel said.

"I have some bad news to tell you."

"It's okay. We know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, he wrote us a letter. The only thing we don't know is how." Thomas said.

"He hit a semi head on."

The funeral was massive. The different branches of the Sons were all there. This was the President of the Club they were laying to rest. Abel had went to see him when they had him at the morgue. He wished that everyone could have saw the smile that his dad had on his face. But there were too many other injuries that could not be visible. He did call Thomas there so he too could understand better about dad.

"He's finally happy Abel." Thomas said.

"Yeah, he is."

"I wish I had known them together."

"It was beautiful Thomas. I mean I was young but even I could see the love they shared."

Sitting in the hearse car for the family Lyla looked at both Ellie and Sara. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, um.. I just can't believe the size of this funeral. I mean look at the sea of bikes." Sara said.

"Yeah, when a Son dies the family pulls together and this Son was special. He was a legacy President and fulfilled his promises his dad wanted done and the ones for Tara. It makes me proud to see this." Ellie said with some tears.

"Yeah, I remember how it was when your dad died. It was just like this. They will never be forgotten." Lyla said.

"Well let's go and make sure our men are standing tall and proud." Sara said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's." Ellie said as they walked towards Abel and Thomas.

Lyla watched as the four of them made everyone proud. She felt arms go around her.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi."

"They are going to be just fine." Chibs said.

"Yeah, they are. They've all been raised well." Then she turned to Chibs and kissed his lips and caressed the President patch he was now wearing on his kutte. With Chibs as President and Abel as vice president, they were all going to be okay.


End file.
